Survival Against All Odds
by GoHaNViDeLSoN
Summary: Two teenagers start a life on their own, when they come to a painful realization that their parents are not concerned of their well-being, but are self-centred. A steely-mental resolve and a sense of true love that leads both the teenagers on-road new powers, the likes of which never seen before. Join on the lives of Gohan and Videl as they survive despite all odds.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction. So please feel free to point out any sorts of mistake, any pointers for the story, etc. Constructive criticisms are appreciated…_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **Survival Against All Odds**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN. Previewed by gabelou1991 and Beta'ed by mineng101._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Summary:** Two teenagers start a life on their own, when they come to a painful realization that their parents are not concerned of their well-being, but are self-centered. A steely-mental resolve and a sense of true love that leads both the teenagers on-road new powers, the likes of which never seen before. Join on the lives of Gohan and Videl as they survive despite all odds.

 ** _Pre-requisites before starting off with the story._**

This story follows after the Buu saga and reflect on the lives of Gohan and Videl. The Buu saga over here proceeded slightly different from as in the canon.

No World Martial Tournament takes place. The Buu fiasco initiates differently , though the storyline is same henceforth.

Videl knows all of Gohan's secrets – his Saiyan heritage , him being Saiyaman and also the truth about the cell games quite prior to the Buu saga. Gohan does teach Videl to fly, irrespective of the WMAT, and they eventually becomes more than best friends.

So and so, when Videl learns of Gohan's death in the hands of Majin Buu, she cannot place herself to believe it. With tears in her eyes, she proclaims her love for Gohan.

In this story, Gohan does die the _first time_ Majin Buu blows him with the energy blast( i.e. when Buu hatches out of its eggshell). So the Supreme Kai could not help him. Thus the events related to the Z-sword and the awakening of sleeping powers of Gohan hasn't yet taken place. Though the old Kai would be there, so that he can give his life to Goku. As in canon, Buu fights Vegeta, Gotenks and Goku and finally gets defeated by the spirit bomb.

Gohan is a bit off character in this story. It is due to his mental disposition after the cell games. He has a long standing grudge against Goku. The man who, Gohan believed, had no love for his family and children and that he prioritize fighting over them.

In fact, Goku's coming back to life after all these years, has not helped the situation with Gohan. _To put it bluntly: it further worsen it._

* * *

 **Enjoy, from next chapter on... :D**


	2. Cold On The Outside

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **Survival Against All Odds**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN. Previewed by gabelou1991 and Beta'ed by mineng101._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Cold On The Outside**

 **A week after the Buu Fiasco**

Gohan sat in his room quietly and looked out of the window. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he recalled the events from the past few hours, "Why does this only happen to me?"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Gohan was flying towards Capsule Corporation after school because Bulma was throwing a party in honour of defeat of Buu and also welcome Goku back. He didn't need to fly to home because his family would already be waiting at Bulma's. While he had no intention to attend the stupid party, he still reluctantly flew towards CC._

 _ **Capsule Corporation**_

 _ **West City**_

 _He landed on the lawn of CC silently, not drawing too much attention, and made his way towards one of the corners. He didn't intend striking up any conversation with any of his Z-friends, he only wished to have a good meal, and then fly home. Food was the sole reason he had agreed to attend this party._

 _He looked around a bit trying to figure what everyone else was doing, not that he cared, but was surprised when he felt that no one seemed fazed by his arrival. Even Piccolo was too busy meditating under the cool shade of a tree to notice Gohan. He noticed Vegeta leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He, too clearly, was sickened of this mushy party. That much was apparent from the exaggerated scowl on his face._

 _Master Roshi and Oolong were drooling over the pictures of some girls playing beach ball wearing bikinis in an adult-magazine. Goten, Trunks and Marron ran around, playing 'tag' probably._

 _The rest of the Z-gang namely Krillin, Number 18, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Chichi and the Ox-King all gathered round Goku, as if he was the central attraction. They were all laughing heartily. Gohan groaned at the sight. He felt a bit out of place, mainly due to the age difference factor. To say the least, he felt a bit lonely._

 _How he wished Videl would be here too! He sighed at the thought._

 _"Hey Gohan, whacha' doin' there? Come over here!" All of a sudden Krillin's voice rang across the lawn. Everyone looked at the teenage demi-saiyan._

 _"Thanks Krillin, but I'm fine." said Gohan. "Bulma, if you don't mind, can I get some food? You see, I'm pretty hungry." As he said this, he rubbed the back of his head with his hand in typical Son fashion._

 _"Sure kiddo-" But before Bulma could finish, Chichi beat her to it._

 _She walked up to her son, raised her fingers and jabbed at the demi-saiyan's chest. "Wait young man, you are not going to have any food tonight!"_

 _Gohan protested, "But why? Mom-"_

 _Chichi glared at him and raised her voice, causing him to flinch. "I received a call from your school today. Your teachers complain that you leave class often on the pretext of going to the washroom and return very late, often ditching classes."_

 _If I'm not wrong, you spend that time with Videl helping her with fighting crimes dressed in that wimpy costume doing ridiculous poses. I won't tolerate such behavior from you."_

 _Gohan narrowed her eyes at Chichi. He felt offended at her for insulting his Saiyaman get-up and calling his poses ridiculous._

 _"You are not allowed to see Videl henceforth, and as for your dinner, forget about it, you are grounded."_

 _Gohan looked at her with anger in his eyes. He made a mental note to himself. 'Dende, you will fucking pay for this!'_

 _"No mom, you cannot treat me however you like, and as for whom I see, that's none of your concern!" said Gohan bitterly. The whole lawn went silent._

 _Master Roshi took this as a cue to speak up. "Hey Gohan, if you want I can please your girlfriend while you are busy doing your studies. Whatcha' say?" And drooled slightly as images of a naked Videl began to float in his mind._

 _Gohan had to restrain himself with every bit of his will-power to prevent him from strangling the old perverted Turtle Hermit. He shot his patented Death Glare™ towards him causing Master Roshi to cower in fear._

 _Gohan always had a soft spot for Videl. Had Master Roshi not been a part of the Z-fighters, he would have been lying six-feet under the ground, or worse; locked in the gravity room for one month with Vegeta._

 _"Hmph! The brat is a pathetic excuse for a saiyan. He is spineless and can't even defend his mate's pride. No wonder he lost to the pink bubble-gum monster without even fighting back." Smirked Vegeta._

 _Bulma glared back at him. "VEGETA!"_

 _"Shut up, woman!"_

 _"Well I hate to agree with Vegeta ….. but Gohan, you see he is right. You have grown too weak in these times of peace. Well you couldn't even last long against Majin Buu. You were completely different seven years ago when you fought Cell." Retorted Krillin._

 _"Leave him Krillin, he just wastes his time studying and going out on dates. Not something you'd expect from a fighter." Number 18 told Krillin._

 _All this time Gohan was fuming with rage, he snapped at Krillin and Number 18. "Well fine! I will show you 'weak'! You, baldy and you android, if you have the courage, come…..FACE ME!" Gohan's voice rising by further decibels._

 _"Drop that tone voice, young man!" shouted an angry Chichi. "And apologize to them now!"_

 _"Apologize, my ass! I would rather fight them!" Spat Gohan. Krillin gulped a bit, surely not a tiny bit interested in getting involved in a physical conflict with an angry, hormone-driven demi-saiyan._

 _Vegeta deepened his smirk further. "There might actually be some 'Saiyan' in the boy.'_

 _As if on cue, the chibis – Trunks and Goten spoke up. "Hey! Fight us instead, I bet we can beat you."_

 _"Yeah Gohan, Trunks is right! We can beat you as Gotenks!" Goten said with an innocent face._

 _Gohan was deeply shocked by this and he stared at Goten. He loved his little brother. After his birth, he was more like a father-figure to him than just elder brother. Hearing such things from Goten really pained him._

 _Piccolo had been intently following the whole exchange and had made a mental note to calm Gohan down later. He knew they were being too harsh on him. But he could not say anything to him over here. This might have an adverse effect upon Gohan, so he remained silent._

 _Gohan realized that the whole Z-Gang had ganged up on him. He could trace the origin of all these troubles to only one person. The said person was standing silently with an innocent ignorance on his face, completely oblivious to the ruckus happening around him. He had a piece of grilled chicken in his right hand, busy chowing down as if he cared more for the food than for the events taking place – Son Goku._

 _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. How true!_

 _And indeed, truly, what might have been the worst time to open the mouth to speak, Goku began. "Hey son, perhaps you should listen to your mother. She knows what's best for you."_

 _"SHUT UP, MORON! You are the cause of all this trouble!" Gohan shot his patented Death Glare™ towards Goku. All his pent up anger burst at that moment. "All my life I have been doing things I never wanted to do in the first place. What child gets kidnapped at the age of four, trains hard to fight for his live, not once but on multiple occasions- the Saiyans, Frieza, the androids, Cell!_

 _And whatever time I was not off fighting some would be psychopath with a God complex, I was at home having university level textbooks shoved up my nose. I have been practically ripped off from experiencing my childhood. All this, owing to that terrible moron Son Goku, whom I now refuse to call father."_

 _At the end of his tirade, the only sound that could be heard the deafening sound of a slap that could be heard echoing throughout the courtyard. Yes, it was Chichi slapping Gohan. Everyone gasped. Once Chichi realized what she had done, she immediately regretted it._

 _"I..I am so sorry G…G..Gohan"_

 _Gohan only moved a few steps back, his mind registering what had happened. When he realized that it was his mother that had slapped him, the sensation was similar to being hit by Goku's one of the strongest Kamehameha or Chichi's frying-pan-of-doom. Not that the slap could hurt him physically, but it sure did hurt him where it pained the most._

 _He just stared in silence for a few minutes, shoulder hung in shame. Then he turned back, only to give a sideways glance at Piccolo who had a sympathetic look on his face._

 _"I guess it's goodbye then….. " He spoke softly, intending for only Piccolo to hear. But the silence was so deafening that everyone present on the lawn heard it._

 _A single tear rolled down his cheek as he flew away from West City to his home in the 439 mountain area._

 **End of Flashback**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **WEllll...how'd guys like it ? Please read and review! I'm new at this so give me a break and tell me if you want some more... feel free to share any ideas for the development of the story which you might want to see in the story...will come up with the 2nd chapter shortly!**

 **To my reviewers:**

 **I87:** Thanks to you personally for being my first reviewer. As you have rightly pointed out, Gohan isn't a happy character unlike in the canon. The pain in his heart from the sense of betrayal has tuned him. As for 'acts more 'saiyan' like', I would say that, though Gohan is bit off-character, he isn't predominantly Saiyan. He is more human, as will later be revealed by his interactions with Videl. Well as for his moving-out part, you did guess it correct, but it won't be any apartment in Satan-city. I could say, but that would lose the essence of the story. Appreciate your effort in reviewing.

 **gohanXvidel OTP:** Thanks to you as well. The story has a long way to go, so I would obviously carry on with it. Will update shortly!

 **Guest(Erinn):** Glad that you liked, will update soon.

 **Guest(Sensei):** Yeah it's always good when you picturize the story in your mind… it gives you a better understanding of the story.

 **ReynicoIsLife:** Well I guess you will love the story as it continues… keep reading. I appreciate your efforts in reviewing.

 **Guest(Buu-san):** Thanks for reviewing…will update shortly!


	3. Inner Turmoil

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **Previously on Chapter 2**

 _He just stared in silence for a few minutes, shoulder hung in shame. Then he turned back, only to give a sideways glance at Piccolo who had a sympathetic look on his face._

 _"I guess it's goodbye then….." He spoke softly intending for only Piccolo to hear. But the silence was so deafening that everyone present in the lawn heard it._

 _A single tear rolled down his cheek, as he flew out of that place to his home in the 439 mountain area._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **DBZ**

 **Survival Against All Odds**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN. Previewed by gabelou1991 and Beta'ed by mineng101._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Inner Turmoil**

 **Son Residence, 439 Mountain Area**

To say the least that Gohan was ashamed was an understatement. To push one's own mother that far, into slapping her own son is truly disgusting for said son. But was it all really Gohan's fault?

NO! It wasn't.

Surely he was in the wrong for snapping out in front of everyone. It was they who tested his patience; they were the ones who pushed him off the edge.

He should have known better, he should not have gone to the party in the first place. Now that he had made a complete ass of himself, he didn't quite know how to face his 'friends' without embarrassing himself any further.

Pffftt…. to call them 'friends'.

He put his life on the line on several occasions to save his 'friends', even as a child, and now this is how they repay him. Surely, they weren't worthy of being called his 'friends'.

How could Krillin, Yamcha and the others question his strength?

He saved their sorry asses countless time during their battle against the saiyans, as well as on Namek while fighting Frieza. Not to forget the greatest of all, against Cell. If they were gonna think that by being the one to defeat Cell, he would step into his father's shoes to become the protector of the Earth, they were wrong.

He never intended to be the one…

They needed to see things from his perspective. When the Cell Games happened, he was an eleven year old child. At his age he should be interacting and playing with other children of his own age, and not fight super powerful evil bioengineered-monsters.

Most of all, he was a scared eleven year old boy…

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _His father had abandoned him that day. He was left to take care of his mom and step in to become the man of the house. As the last thread, he found out that his mom was pregnant shortly after the Cell games. Now he definitely needed to take over the duties of the household._

 _And so he did…_

 _He worked night and day to tend to his mother, ensuring that she was able to completely rest during those nine months. He cleaned the house regularly, did the shopping, cooked food, and took care of his mother. He left no stone unturned. Gohan even refused to receive any assistance from Bulma or his grandfather, Ox-King._

 _Amidst all that tiresome work, he reluctantly kept up with his studies, something which his mother wished him to do. He couldn't say no to her._

 _Even so, Chichi didn't realize that all this pressure was mentally affecting Gohan. He was tearing up on inside, every bit-by-bit. But he kept on a smiling façade on the outside, for his family's well-being and for the safety of the arrival of the new member to the 'Son' family._

 _Even after the birth of Goten he wasn't rid of the burden. In fact it aggravated further. With the arrival of a new one, he now had double work to do than before. Luckily, his mental state improved dramatically with the birth of Goten._

 _Gohan looked at the smiling child in the crib, playfully sucking on one of his thumbs and giggling. He was a spitting image of Goku, the person responsible for all of Gohan's problems._

 _Gohan vowed to himself, that he would never let Goten face the hardships and difficulties he had to face as a child. He made it his utmost priority that Goten would lead as normal a life as possible. He would never let his sweet brother face any battle for his life, unlike his father._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

He felt remorseful at the thought. And then the words and taunts from the party started

reverberating in his mind…

'Look at him, such a poor boy.'

'He is weak, unlike his father.'

'Unworthy of Saiyan blood.'

'He failed.'

The last comment stung him. He promised that his brother would never have to die fighting battles. Yet he miserably failed once again. The very first battle that Goten had to fight; he died. What kind of an elder brother was he? Gohan questioned himself.

He knew very well that if he had kept up with his training all those seven years, he could have prevented the calamity known as Boo. But the circumstances under which his father left him all those years ago, he was helpless and bounded. He couldn't just train unlike some 'saiyan-prince'; he had to take over the duties of the family.

Why can't his so-called 'friends' get this fact into their thick skulls?

He was not the one to be blamed for all of this. He only did what was demanded of the situation. If anyone was to be truly blamed, the person would be Goku. If he had opted to remain alive, all these troubles could have been avoided. But no, he was too bent upon fulfilling his own selfish interests.

Gohan knew better than anyone, that his father stayed in the otherworld just to train and become even stronger.

How can one person love prioritize fighting over the needs of his family?

Gohan hated that man with the utmost passion. He could be no 'father' to Gohan if he abandoned even his own family.

Or for that matter, why did he even start a family which he never intended to take care of in the first place?

More than half of his life, Gohan never saw his father…and whatever time he spent there on Earth, some alien or threat popped up which forced Gohan to either train or fight against some evil force terrorizing the planet.

And worst of all, Goku never understood his son. Gohan was never the one who loved to fight. In spite of that, he forced his son to the evil clutches of Cell. He was no better than Frieza at that moment. Heck , Gohan saw more of a father in Piccolo than him.

It does not matter whether he had the power or not to defeat Cell, Goku terribly misjudged his actions by sending his son to the battlefield.

Gohan winced at the thought of the bone-crushing lock by Cell on him. He had never experienced so much pain before, not even when his neck was broken by Recoome on Namek. That was not all; he was marked with a scar on his left arm, a gift from cell which remains to this day. He acquired it at that day on the battlefield in an attempt to shield Vegeta from a death-blast.

Even after this, Vegeta acted so cold towards him at the party today, solely blaming Gohan for his actions. Not even looking at things from the teen's perspective, not even once. Heck! The same goes for Number 18. For crying out loud, he saved the girl from Cell. Krillin and Number 18 should be grateful to him and not the other way around.

Gohan realized that it was enough!

He couldn't take anymore of this. All throughout his eighteen years, he has never fared any better than feeling sad, anger and contempt. If his friends do not understand him, who is he to try and force them? But he could clearly do whatever with his own life, at least that is what he intended. He was sick of this life. A life constrained to fighting and studying. He needed to start a life of his own… a life where he could feel joy and happiness. Sure, he would have to face more difficulty settling on a life of his own, but without all these pressures and worries, life would simply be better.

He decided to completely cut-off all ties with his so called friends and family. In this he was determined. His eyes reflecting the glint in it. He would shed no more tears or worry for a family that has treated him like a piece of shit.

He needed to start over….

* * *

With these thoughts in mind, he capsulized all his clothes and whatever else he might need and sped away from his home. Not even turning back once, as if leaving behind his past. He resolved to himself that he had nothing more to do with his family anymore, so why should they need to be informed of his whereabouts from now on. He desperately wished for no more interference with his new life. He resolved to be a stranger to the whole world.

Gohan rested his hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner, and then said out loud. "Well except for one, I guess. She deserves to know it. And I expect she would keep my secrets safe…"

He couldn't complete his sentence because his saiyan-hearing picked up a faint sound of the buzz of an engine, which was speeding in his direction. He stopped mid-flight and sensed for the person. He at once recognized it.

It's Videl…..

But there seems to be something wrong with her ki, it was fluctuating signaling that she was in some sort of distress. He sped towards her at once. Once coming in visual range of the yellow jet-copter, he could tell that there was no in flight trouble.

'Maybe she seems to be troubled over some issue and wants to talk about it. Oh well!'

He beckoned to her. "Videl!"

Videl broke out of her train of thought as she heard a familiar voice. She turned her gaze out of the copter-window to find Gohan hovering outside the window. Gohan gestured something with his hand. She understood that he was motioning her to land the copter in the clearing of the forest above which she was flying. She complied. After carefully landing the Capsule Corp contraption, she capsulized it and walked slowly towards Gohan with heavy steps.

Gohan made it easier for her by running towards her. "Videl, are you alright?"

Videl responded with a half-hearted nod. Gohan could sense her difficulty and told her to sit on the soft grass. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, drowning in the beautiful scenery in front of their eyes. It was sunset. A red glow covered the surroundings. In the clearing, there was a small lake. Its water, perfectly blue and as still as its surroundings.

Having felt the need to break the tension Gohan started softly. "Videl, is there something you need to talk about?" Slowly his hand found hers, and he ever so gently rubbed it as if to provide whatever comfort he could.

Videl appreciated the gesture as his tender touch provided the warmth she much needed, though she still remained quiet looking down on the ground, afraid to meet eyes with her classmate, her mentor, her friend – Gohan.

"I can understand that you are little troubled over something. I can sense it in your ki. It making help you feel better if you get it of your chest." Spoke Gohan in a voice full of sincerity and honesty. He slowly lifted her chin to make eye-contact with her. Videl was still hesitant to meet his gaze. It was then Gohan noticed the two moist lines down her eyes that had dried leaving behind a trail. He at once realized and he frowned.

"Why w-were you crying?" Shock and a bit of anger evident in his tone.

Maybe the said line had an impact upon her, as it brought back her memories and fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks. Gohan looked shocked, not knowing what to do, took her in his arms and wrapped her in a strong embrace. She buried her face in his chest and shed some more tears. His hand rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

After a minute or so, Videl broke from their hug in their sitting position. Gohan flicked the rest of her tears with his fingers, and met her blue eyes. His onyx-orbs seemed to penetrate into her soul.

"You know there's no harm in crying. It helps us to convey emotions and make us feel better. Now, please, tell me why you're crying. At Least who was it that made you cry?" Spoke Gohan with tenderness in his voice.

She sighed. Gathering her courage, she shifted slightly in her seating position and then started slowly. "It's my f..father…" and then she started telling Gohan the reason of her discomfort.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Gym, Satan Mansion**_

 _Videl was working out in the gym after returning from school when her father's voice rang across from the living room. "Videl, are you home? I want you to meet someone."_

 _She groaned in annoyance, having a pretty good idea as to whom he was going to introduce her to. 'Must be another one of those sluts.' She wiped the sweat from her forehead with a towel and made her way towards the living room._

 _ **Living room, Satan Mansion**_

 _Videl rolled her eyes at her father's antics. He was doing his silly ridiculous poses in an attempt to impress a young woman she didn't recognize. Having noticed his daughter, Hercule began. "Here Videl, meet Jenny. She is my new girlfriend. Isn't she pretty?"_

 _Videl once again rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I bet she is one of those stupid whores who are after your wealth."_

 _Hercule flushed red with embarrassment, he shouted, "VIDEL! APOLOGISE TO HER THIS INSTANT!"_

 _She crossed her arms against her chest and glared at her father. With the same vigor replied, "I WILL NOT"._

 _Hercule apologetically grinned at Jenny and spoke. "Hehe, must be the stupid hormones. I swear, teenagers these days get angry so easily. Wait here while I have a talk with my daughter."_

 _Videl simply raised her eyebrow at her father's pathetic attempt to apologize. The next moment she found herself being yanked by the arm by Hercule Satan. He took her to his room and closed the door behind them._

 _At once his demeanor did a complete 180, a scowl made its way to his face. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT, VIDEL? I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!"_

 _She only gave a mock-laughter. "Haha, that was a nice one dad. Now tell me when was the time in the last thirteen years that you actually 'raised' me."_

 _"W-WHAT?" Hercule looked completely flabbergasted. "Are you trying to say that I abandoned you? And you say 'last thirteen years', which means you were four years old then. What nonsense are you blabbing on?"_

 _"Precisely. Mom died when I was only four years old. After that; you drowned yourself in alcohol, started bringing different floozies home everyday. You forgot about me, left me to the mercy of no one. Okay, fine! Forget about me, but how could you do that to mom. You know she loved you and you shamelessly betrayed her trust." Spat back Videl._

 _"She was dead; nothing could have been done about that. And what about the mansion that I built, comforts that I provide. Isn't it all for you?" Retorted an angry Hercule._

 _"More like showing-off. And anyways, it is all built on the foundation of 'lies'!" Replied Videl harshly._

 _Hercule snapped in irritation. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR THAT I, HERCULE SATAN, THE WORLD CHAMPION OF MARTIAL ARTS, BEAT CELL AND MAJIN BUU!"_

 _Upon hearing his name, a pink creature entered the room by breaking through the door. "Mr. Satan, you call Buu?"_

 _"No Buu, I was just talking to Videl." Said Hercule._

 _"Oh, okay" Buu then went to wherever he came from singing merrily. "Buu eat chocolate, Buu eat candy…"_

 _"Now I see you are beginning to believe in your own lies." Picked Videl with a mocking-glare._

 _"What are you implying?" A hint of fear evident in his voice._

 _Videl crossed her arms and spoke in a teasing-manner. "Well, you do remember Gohan, do you? He happens to be my best friend, dad, and co-incidentally he also happens to be the one to 'actually' beat Cell. I guess you are more familiar with the nickname 'delivery-boy'. And if I am not mistaken, it was his father and his friend who defeated Majin Buu. Funny ne, Dad?"_

 _Hercule's eyes widened greatly, he knew he was being cornered. But he wouldn't give up. "They were all tricksters. You and I both know that flying and shooting beam things are impossible."_

 _"Spare me."_

 _And then as if acting on impulse Videl lifted herself off the ground, levitated for a few second before touching down, just to see her father with his jaw dropped to the ground._

 _"B..B..But how?" Was all he could say. Words stuck in his mouth; even they refused to come out. This time he really was in a jam._

 _"Gohan taught me. None of this is trick. Trust me, you know that better than anyone else. You just spew your lies and go on to bad-mouth the true warriors just for the fame. PATHETIC!"_

 _"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MEETING THAT SCRAWNY KID! I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS OR WHAT HE HAS DONE. YOU WILL NOT SEE HIM ANYMORE AND THAT'S' FINAL! YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Growled Hercule._

 _It was official, Videl Satan was pissed and she grew angrier by the moment. "HUH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO COMMAND ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIFE, WHOM TO SEE AND WHOM NOT TO?"_

 _"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-FORSAKEN, I AM YOUR FATHER!"_

 _She let out a mock-laughter and hissed in annoyance. "A right which you lost long ago. I definitely do not consider you as my 'father'."_

 _That was the last straw._

 _Then Hercule did the most unexpected thing, perhaps even have to regret over this action all his life. He raised his right hand and backhanded Videl hard on her right cheek. Videl was stunned speechless. Tears threatened to fall but she prevented them somehow. She threw a death glare at Hercule that could rival Gohan's (*funny right*) and hissed. "Never expect to see me EVER AGAIN!" Those words ran cold shiver down his spine. With that she ran out of the room through the broken door (courtesy Buu) to her own room._

 _In a record-setting time, she capsulized all her clothes and belongings she needed and went away from that hell ('SATAN'S" place) in her jet-copter. Obviously there was only place where she could go now and that was Gohan's. So she headed towards the 439 Mountain Area in her copter. Sure, she could have flown, but she was too distracted to properly concentrate. So she opted to fly in her copter instead. She zoned out several times during flight and unknowingly some tears rolled down her cheeks. She was lost in her own world of thoughts, until she heard the voice of someone that she knew. The voice she longed to hear at that moment. The voice of Gohan._

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Many emotions flashed across Gohan's face, but he finally let anger consume him. He clenched his fists tightly and emitted a deep growl "AHHHHH….." In a flash, he transformed into a super saiyan. He was ready to take flight when a small pair of soft hands caught him by the wrist and stopped him. He looked back at Videl in a confused manner, but the murderous-gaze never left his teal-eyes.

"Gohan calm down, he is not worth killing." Videl said calmly, trying to soothe him. Hoping he would not do anything out of pure rage for which he might later regret.

"But Videl, he insulted you, slapped you, turned your life into a living nightmare. Yet you are forgiving him? I promise you, I won't kill him, but he needs a few screws in his body to be tightened."

"Look Gohan, I am really grateful that you went super saiyan in order to defend me, but like I said 'he doesn't deserve it'. " Then her face contorted into a smirk, "Moreover, I never said anything about forgiving him. I won't be able to do that, not in this life at the very least. Hey drop out of your super saiyan form, so we can talk something more important."

Gohan stiffened slightly as to what something important to talk could mean. He grew more confused by the minute. He couldn't understand what the smirk meant, either. Well, the seriousness with which she said the last part did the job. He dropped out of his super saiyan form and went to sit beside Videl, curious to what she might have to say.

"What was that you wanted to tell me that's getting you all worked up?" He noticed that Videl was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Well….uhh…u..see how to put it…it's kinda…embarrassing!" Stammered Videl. 'HECK! If I keep on struggling so much, I won't be able to speak of it per se. You can do this, Videl!'

"INEEDTOSTARTOVER!" Videl said in a speed even she didn't know she was capable of.

"Huh?" Was all Gohan could say.

This time Videl took a deep breath and spoke clearly. "I mean to say is 'I need to start over'." As she said this, she blushed a little, her cheeks reddening slightly.

Gohan looked confused, scratching the back of his head, not understanding what Videl meant to say, "I am sorry, but I'm honestly not getting what you are trying to say, Videl."

Videl looked stupefied at the boy with her mouth slightly agape, 'Uh…How dense can this boy be?"she thought.

'Okay calm down girl, you can do this. No worry no- ….wait did I just regard myself as girl? Great! Now when did I start having this stupid fantasy, not that I am not a girl, but still more like tomboyish…yeah…It all started because of that stupid Gohan! DAMN his Stupid cuteness, stupid dumbness, stupid….. urgh. The boy is starting to rub off on me. Just get this straight, he will understand.' Debated her inner voice.

"Listen, after what happened, I don't know if I will be able to confront my father again. So I beg you, let me move into your house, of course with your parent's consent. I don't mean to impose anything upon you. It's just that…...I mean if you are okay with it." Videl's cheeks turned all red in embarrassment.

Gohan was flabbergasted when he heard Videl pleading. He didn't quite know how to respond to that. A million thoughts raced through his mind. He chuckled slightly at the thought that Videl and he were in the same predicament, but the next moment his face grew solemn and serious as he thought 'Kami, what am I going to do now? Videl came here with lots of hopes, I can't shatter them. But even I cannot go back to the place I despise. Oh I am so confused…rrgghhh!'

Videl watched the different emotions that played on Gohan' cute face with amusement; one moment he was chuckling to himself, another moment he was deep in serious thought. 'What if he says no? I have nowhere else to go.'

"So….?" Videl prompted, a desperate look on her face.

Gohan could not bring himself to face Videl; he muttered slowly, "I am sorry." Every word stung him deeply, as if he forced himself to say that. He lifted his eyes with pain to see the expression on Videl's face.

Her eyes widened one moment, stayed like that for a few seconds, and the dropped to normal. Her face devoid of any expression or emotion. She didn't quite know what to say, of course there had been a chance of rejection. But she placed all her bets on Gohan. So she never saw it coming. Thus, when it came it was like being run over by a speeding truck. Feeling utterly dejected Videl said, "No don't be. In fact, I am sorry. First of all, it is my problem, I should deal with it. Of course I just cannot impose upon you guys, I cannot simply be a burden."

It was Gohan's turn to widen his eyes, he immediately corrected."No no, you are arriving at wrong conclusions, Videl. You are not imposing anything, neither are you a burden. Please don't blame yourself. I could have happily accepted your proposition, had it…." He bit his lip in hesitation. "had it not been for my own personal problems."

Videl frowned. 'What is he talking about 'own personal problems'? '

Gohan sighed and then went on to tell his part of the story. Everything that happened over at that party at Capsule Corporation….

Videl was stunned speechless for the second time that day, 'His mother slapped him, Oh God! He was insulted by his friends, what kind of friends are they anyways? He looked happy to me when he arrived….if not happy, then at least well composed. He must be pretty strong willed to be able to hide his emotions from even me. No wonder this boy was able to survive so much since his childhood. And now that I think about it, his problems are even more serious than mine.'

"How can your friends do this to you? How can your mother bring herself to slap you?" Videl questioned Gohan.

"Hmm…Pretty much the same reason that your father had, to do that unjust act against you." Answered Gohan. While he said this, a tear slipped down subconsciously, unable to be contained any longer. It was Videl's turn to comfort him. So she hugged him tightly and provided him the comfort he so desperately needed.

A minute later Videl broke the hug and chuckled to herself. Gohan simply raised one eyebrow at her.

"We have more than in common than we knew. It is a wonder we are both in the same predicament. Seems like both of our parents needs to sharpen their parenting skills. We were both slapped, for pretty much the same reason. You were grounded and forbidden to see me. I received the same punishment. You ran away from your house and so did I. My life became pretty much shitty after mom passed away, when I was four. Well you did undergo the torment on the same lines, save for the fact that it was only a few more times intensified, in your case.

"Isn't the course of life funny, right _ **G-kun**_?" Said Videl adding a teasing tone to the last part of the speech.

Gohan couldn't stop but grin. Not entirely sure whether the grin was over the statement, or the highly shortened affectionate version of his name.

"So very right, _**V-Chan**_." And they both broke out into laughter, the kind of laughter which only comes out of the vocals of innocent-hearted kids. The laughter which can melt the hearts of even the darkest creatures in the universe. As time flew by, the laughter only grew harder. Their eyes shone in excitement from laughing out loud.

Deep down, both knew that some day things would definitely shape better for the two belligerent teenage pairs.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Well that's it folks for this chappie. Feel free to review…**


	4. Together

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. Of course I own this story but I don't own the cover picture; that cuteness is a still from an anime which has touched me the most ever - 'Shigatsu wa kimi no Usa'/'Your lie In April'._

* * *

 **Previously on Chapter 3**

 _Isn't the course of life funny, right_ _ **G-kun**_ _? "said Videl, by adding a teasing tone to the last part of the speech._

 _Gohan couldn't stop but grin. Not entirely sure whether the grin was over the statement, or the highly shortened affectionate version of his name._

" _So very right,_ _ **V-Chan**_ _." And they both broke out into laughter, the kind of laughter which only comes out of the vocals of innocent-hearted kids. The laughter which can melt the hearts of even the darkest creatures in the universe. As time flew by, the laughter only grew harder. Their eyes shone in excitement from laughing out loud,_

 _Deep down, both knew that things would definitely shape better for the two belligerent teenage pairs._

* * *

Words enclosed in double-quote i.e. " " implies **conversation** out-loud.

Ones in single inverted commas i.e. ' ' implies **thoughts** in mind.

Some sentences end with ~ it implies that the word being spoken is spoken in a **sing-song** manner. Example- "~ Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G ~"

Words that follow **::** implies that is spoken **telepathetically** or over **bond**.

* * *

 **DBS**

 **Survival Against All Odds**

 **Chapter 4: Together**

 _Brought to you by GoHaNViDeLSoN. Beta'ed by mineng101._

 _A special gratitude on my part to I87, tabriggs1975, Martian Tempest for the support to keep me motivated to update this work. It's been a while, since I last updated it._

* * *

"That's the hardest I have laughed in years." Exclaimed a giggling Videl, the cheerfulness present in her tone. Even her looks softened considerably than what it was initially when she arrived by her copter.

'She should laugh more often like that. She looks really beautiful while she is by…Herself. Yeah, that's the word 'Herself'. Despite her hard exterior, scowling countenance and a piercing stare; Gohan knows better than anyone about this side of Videl, an actually laughing and giggling Videl which brings out her beautiful features…her true inner self.

"Guess I could say the same, Vi." Chirped Gohan. Honestly, with the kind of childhood the said-teenager had, one could actually count the number of times Gohan had actually laughed his heart out in the span of his eighteen years. Hell, the last time he had enjoyed himself was seven years ago, during his 11th birthday, just nine days prior to the cell games.

"So…?" Spluttered Videl, out-of–the-blue catching the other teen off-guard.

"So, what?" Asked a puzzled Gohan. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"So what are we gonna do now, considering that we have no place to go. Obviously you aren't going to return to your home just like that, not after all that had happened. Not that I am encouraging your decision or such, 'coz it's entirely your decision in this regard, nor am I one to interfere." She bit down her lower lip and flushed as she went on to add. "But just for your information Gohan, I for one, am not returning to that hellhole called home." Stated Videl as if that was the most obvious fact in the whole world.

Gohan scrunched his brows as he contemplated over the possibilities. He pondered for some time deciding what to do, and then spoke up. "See, when you met me a while ago, I was uhh …sorta… on a runaway from my home; maybe with the thought that I might find some shelter in the forest in the foothill region. I guess I could have proceeded with that. But now that you are here…" He could not bring himself as to what to say next '…I can neither turn my back on you, nor rope you along with my adventures in wild.' He completed the sentence in his mind.

Gohan was in a dilemma. Sure it wasn't any problem for him to survive in the wilderness, he has proven himself by doing so at the tender age of four, and not just one or two weeks; but a total of six months. He survived six months with barely anything of necessity except for a sword given to him by Piccolo. So it would not be much of a trouble for him to repeat the same, the only thing that might pose as a trouble would be his 'over-inquisitive' friends, or rather his father's friends. They might make a concerted effort to search for him. Not to forget his Namekian friends would do their part as well from a particularly high-tower. Hiding from their eyes would be a challenge even for him. Nevertheless, he sure would plan something out. But now that Videl was added to the story things are going to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

Videl was slightly irked by Gohan's statement. "Now that I am here, SO WHAT? Surely I can manage on my own. You said it yourself that I am not a burden, didn't you? So it won't be a problem if I tag along with you. You could use a partner to keep you company. Whatever you say, staying solitary in the wilderness surrounded by only trees and animals and not a single human soul as a companion is no better than death."

Gohan shook his head furiously. "Uhh no, you are not getting it. I know what it is like surviving in the wild. Every second you are under the threat of being predated, the climatic conditions are harsh and they change rapidly making each second challenging. Tell you what, storms and rains are pretty deadly especially when you have no roof over your head.

"Your motives are noble and I truly appreciate your concerns for being a partner to me, but you must understand the seriousness of this situation. Real survival is no field trip. I know you are pretty tough and all, but no offence, city-dwellers, as you are, will always have a hard time coping up with the mood-swings of nature. Moreover, there is no guarantee of having food every day. You might just have to go days starving. Whatever happens to me, it's fine, but I don't want to put you in any kind of danger."

Videl was getting irritated by Gohan's speech. Sure he was genuinely concerned of her, but that did not mean that she shouldn't be given a chance of her own. She narrowed her eyes at him and spoke clearly. "Listen buddy, if you can do all of this, then why can't I?" Questioned Videl; a slight tinge of pain evident in her voice.

Gohan took a deep breath and looked at her. "Because I have gained the experience first hand. I had to undergo the same fate at the tender age of four, and still I barely survived those six months. But for you, it's a world completely ignorant."

"MY POINT EXACTLY! When you first survived all those years ago, did you have any previous exposure to the so-called 'world'? But you managed to blend in with it and moved on. Then, obviously, I wouldn't have any problem at all coping with it. Besides, I have a luxury which you didn't have."

Gohan shot her a confused look, wondering as to what 'luxury' she was talking about.

"Guess what, I have you." The teenage girl flushed, as she answered.

She went on to add. "With you being there, how can you expect that I would ever be in danger? When it comes to animal threats, I can very much hold my own. For your kind information, if you haven't noticed, the ki-training has made me considerably stronger, so I certainly would not have trouble at all. Even in the worst-case scenarios, I always have an option to fly my way out." A smirk made way onto her face as she prepared to drop her next bomb. "If you bring food in between, then that's solely your concern. Unlike a certain somebody, I am not a Saiyan with a large appetite, so I can manage my days with very little food or even none at all. Whatever you want say, I am not gonna listen to you." Replied Videl stubbornly, twitching her nose high up in the air.

Gohan sighed. He knew this was a lost battle that he was fighting. He hung his shoulders in defeat and spoke quietly. "Is there any way I can convince you to not to join me in this deadly venture?"

"No." was her immediate response.

"What about your father? What would he think? Won't he worry about you?" Blurted out Gohan, hoping this would change her mind. He looked up to see her expression. What he wasn't prepared was that, this plan of his was blatantly gonna backfire.

Her face red in anger; jaws and fists clenched. She gritted her teeth in annoyance as she spoke in a threateningly calm voice. "What are you talking about, Gohan!"

Gohan gulped. This wasn't going good. With that, she exploded:

"Even after all this, do you think he cares about me? Had it not been for him, I wouldn't even be here now. And as far as I am concerned, he is the last person that comes to mind before I take a decision of my own." She narrowed her eyes up at him; mock-laughed as she spoke, "And what about you? Just moments ago you were hell bent upon killing him. Now you are preaching on his behalf? What crawled up your ass? Geez."

"I care for you. I worry about you, is all." Uttered Gohan.

"If that's the case, then please give me a chance. See things from my perspective, and then judge. Another rejection from your end means I have nowhere to turn to. Please Gohan." Videl looked at him expectantly with tears welling up in her eyes.

Gohan ran his hand through his hair, letting out a defeated sigh. "Guess that does it, Videl. Can't say no to you now, now can I?"

A warm smile adorned Videl as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheeks. That took Gohan by a complete surprise. He rubbed the spot on his cheeks where she had pecked him. He was in daze, a goofy smile playing his lips. Videl giggled at his reaction. That cute sound brought him out of his reverie. He gave her the trademark son-grin while rubbing his head with his hands.

"Back to the question I asked long back. So what do we do now?" Asked Videl.

Gohan put his hand to his chin and thought for some time. He then started. "You know, there's some seriously good spots that I've found over the years around the foothill regions of Mt. Paozu where we can build a house and stay."

"Hmm…I see." Thought Videl; contemplating over Gohan's choice. But something struck her and she wanted to have it clarified. "Gohan, won't we be discovered with ease? I mean, your friends can sense Ki and all. What if they sense us?"

"Say Videl, do you take me for fool?"

Videl looked confused. "Huh?"

Gohan put his hands in his pocket and took out two circular gold bracelets and gave one to Videl. "Here, take this. Put it round your wrist. In case something like this would happen, I prepared myself for it. This is what is known as Ki bracelet. The purpose of this bracelet is to entirely block your ki. This was built and designed by Bulma and myself. I have made some adjustments to it so it can also release a fake ki-signature instead of a void, in case we ever need to implement that."

Videl twirled the bracelet a number of times before putting it round her wrists. "You have put some thought into it." She commented absent-mindedly while thinking about something else. And just like that, she suddenly screamed out. "DENDE!"

Gohan clamped his hands over his ear tightly. "Geez Videl, what was that for? And why did you swear by the name of Dende?"

"Huh?" Having realized what Gohan meant, she hit his head lightly. "Dummy, I didn't swear. All I meant to say was, it is highly probable for Dende to find us. Especially up from his look-out from where he can, literally, see every other place on this planet."

A smirk was what Videl earned in return of her question. "And what if I don't leave any grounds for Dende to lead on?" Countered Gohan back his own point of argument.

"What do you mean?"

"I know of a particular place that is extremely well hidden due to its terrain. Even if someone happens to fly over it, they cannot place the exact location. It is one of the few places on the surface of this planet which is not visible from the lookout."

Videl pondered over Gohan's proposition. "You sure are far-sighted aren't you? But tell me something, how did you know of this 'oh so well concealed' place?"

"Heh…after all I didn't spend the last seven years of my life simply glued to textbooks and playing the nerd."

"Uh huh! Did I hear a subtle tone of sarcasm in your voice, Mr. Saiyaman?" Snickered Videl in a fake-accusatory tone.

"Maybe you did, Miss Videl!" Replied Gohan, playing along the game.

Both laughed heartily at this. It was clear that the two had such a natural bond between them. It's like they were meant for each other. A bond that meant many promises in the future; and a strong base the likes of which rested upon their trust for one another. Together they are an entity unbreakable and a healthy relationship to cherish for times to come.

Gohan extended his hand towards Videl, which she graciously accepted. He pulled her towards him and both rose high up in the air, taunting the Earth's gravity. They both flew in unison towards a destination unknown to any but them. Neither of them knew What life held for them henceforth. After all, it is never an easy feat to live on your own. But even amidst all the clouds of uncertainty and skepticism, one thing was for sure:

No matter what hardships lay in their paths, how cruel can the world present itself to them… together they can survive against all odds.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **I87** chapter 3 . Apr 21

1\. I like how you placed Videl in the same predicament as Gohan  
2\. I'm guessing that you're gonna have Gohan & Videl living with each other?  
3\. Gohan & Videl should only be found by Piccolo if you want them to be found since being found by their parents wouldn't work with the whole 'starting over' idea  
4\. Gohan builds Ki blockers perhaps?  
5\. If you plan on bringing Villians/fights into the story, then have Gohan train  
6\. Really like the story so far  
7\. Keep up the good work

 _*** Wow you really nailed it man. Right on the spot. And very true predictions as well._

 _1)Yup. Absolutely having both of them in the predicament was what my intention…in that way, the bond between them can be even better cherished._

 _2)Right on that one._

 _3)Not given much of a thought on that one. Maybe I would keep them in complete seclusion from the DBZ world for quite some duration and afterwards present circumstances which might lead to revealing themshelves._

 _4)Again right you are._

 _5)Definitely…and this time, apparently, both Gohan/Videl train simultaneously to attain new heights of power. ;)_

 _I'm really glad you like the story so far. Sincere apology on my part for taking this long to update. As of lately, I'm pretty pre-occupied with my forum 'GhVi Lovers', thereby organizing contest and stuffs. Morever, you might have noticed that I've started some other fics in-between as well. It is in a way not proper on my part, but I can't help everytime I'm hit with a major inspiration. But you can rest assured that I won't drop any of my fics. Hope you understand my predicament! And I am glad for your feedbacks. Keep dropping them :)_

* * *

 **I.C.2014** chapter 3 . Apr 23

I can't wait to see what happened. I wonder how Gohan's relationship with Piccolo and Goten will be affected.

 _***Thanks for reading and dropping in a review. Really appreciate it. As for his relationship with Goten, that might suffer a setback due to the recent course of events. Hope you like the story further ahead._

 **Special thanks to everybody else who dropped in a review and have been following/favoriting this fic. Be tuned for more.**


End file.
